


Say It Again

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lil Smut Preview If You Squint Real Hard, M/M, More Fluff, Oblivious But Not So Oblivious Kyungsoo, Pet Names, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Kyungsoo calls Baekhyun princess, and a flustered Baekhyun appears.





	Say It Again

Kyungsoo shivers, reluctantly removing his hands from the pockets of his coat to reach for the doorknob of the front door. He grips the plastic bag in his hand, slightly curses to himself for going over his budget for snack. The cold whooshes of wind gives his fingers goosebumps and he's happy and relieved when he opens the door and the cool air hits him.

He's met with the sight of all eight boys crowded in the living space, watching what looks to be an action movie, and Kyungsoo cringes when he spots the big mess of blankets and pillows scattered all over the floor. 

No one notices his entrance because of the high volume of the movie and how dark the room seems to be. Kyungsoo quickly goes to remove his coat and shoes, setting the bag of junk food on the small, round table placed in front of the first wall.

Once he's finished, and settled back in his long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants instead of the big heavy coat, he makes his way toward the big crowd of boys on the couch. He throws the bag of death in a wrapper on the table, which grabs the attention of everyone as they fight over who gets the first snack out of the bag.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo sighs and takes a spot alone on the loveseat, planning to do nothing else but go straight to sleep. His plans are crushed when he feels a heavy weight land on his lap, and even with his eyes closed, he can definitely feel someone eyeing him.

He opens his eyes just a slight bit, and comes face to face with a smiling Baekhyun who seems to be staring Kyungsoo down. He cocks an eyebrow at Baekhyun curiously.

"I missed you," Baekhyun whispers, reaching out to run his fingers down Kyungsoo's chest. Kyungsoo smiles, Baekhyun feeling it under his fingers.

"I left for only fifteen minutes, Baek."

Baekhyun shrugs. "Seemed like hours. I was getting bored and Chanyeol wouldn't stop yelling in me ear," Baekhyun leaned foward to rest his head on Kyungsoo's chest, forgetting about the movie all together.

"You sure are one to complain about someone yelling," Kyungsoo laughed, but stopped once he got a glare from Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Baekhyun's fringe, getting a better view at his sleepy eyes. "Why don't you go eat some of that candy, princess? You love candy."

Baekhyun's face, neck, and ears flushed a deep red as the new pet name sunk in. Princess? Baekhyun was wheezing. He was hoping that Kyungsoo missed the slight shudder and shift from him.

Before Baekhyun could muster up enough courage to speak, Jongdae's loud voice yelled over the volume of the movie.

"Baek! Look! He bought sour patch kids!" 

Baekhyun was contemplating between pouncing off of Kyungsoo's lap to go murder some candy, or stay right where he is, comfortable and warm in Kyungsoo's embrace.

He looked up at Kyungsoo, only a nod, a tap to his ass, and a: "go," coming from Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was snatching the bag of candy from Jongdae and eating it all in a matter of seconds. But he didn't forget to crawl back into a sleeping Kyungsoo's lap ten minutes later, silently praying for the pet name to come up again anytime in the future.

 

X

 

Junmyeon shook his head as he watched Jongdae and Baekhyun have an eat-off, seeing who could shove their breakfast down their throat the fastest. 

"You guys are going to accidently swallow your forks and I won't be the one paying your hospital bill," Yixing joked as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat beside Junmyeon, kissing his forehead and mouth.

Before Junmyeon could scold Yixing for saying such thing, Baekhyun let out a loud whine as he threw his hand over his mouth.

Kyungsoo turned over from where he was pouring his orange juice and concern filled his eyes. "What happened, Baek?"

"I bit my tongue! Soo!" He cried, pouting at Kyungsoo and basically pleading with his eyes for Kyungsoo to come help him.

Kyungsoo shook his head in disappointment, but started making his way toward Baekhyun nevertheless. Jongdae laughed loudly as he watched tears well up in Baekhyun's eyes. 

"Aw, such a little baby," Sehun giggled, making baby noises at Baekhyun. "He's gonna get his Soo Daddy to kiss it better."

Baekhyun turned to glare at Sehun and Jongdae. "Shut the fuck up, this is none of your business."

Kyungsoo ushered Baekhyun up out of the chair, taking his hand to lead him to his room. Kyungsoo heard Jongdae mutter, "Soo's gonna fuck the pain out of Baek," but he ignored it, because he honestly didn't give one fuck about whatever they'd say.

Once inside Kyungsoo's room, the door shut, Kyungsoo sat Baekhyun on the bed. 

"Just swallow the blood for now, I'll get you a water bottle," Kyungsoo left the room, coming back with a bottle of water in his hands.

He handed it to Baekhyun, who eagerly took it and started chugging it down.

"This is why you don't do stupid shit with stupid people like Jongdae," Kyungsoo shakes his head, going to take the water from him.

Baekhyun frowned but laughed at himself for doing something so childish. He watched as Kyungsoo's hand twisted the bottle shut, looking up just to catch Baekhyun eyeing him.

"Are you okay now, princess?" Kyungsoo stood from the bed, chuckling to himself when he saw Baekhyun's ears burn bright red. He guessed that Baekhyun liked the pet name.

He soon nodded, and fell back into the bed, staring suggestively at Kyungsoo. He crossed his legs uncomfortably and let his hair fall into his eyes. 

"Soo, I love the pet name and all, but if you continue to use it, my dick is going to explode," Baekhyun sighs, running his fingers down his stomach.

Kyungsoo tsked and shook his head. "You're always thinking on the naughty side of things."

Kyungsoo made his way over to Baekhyun, climbing over him and placing his thumb on his chin. He quickly ran his thumb over Baekhyun's lips, which he absolutely adored, and told him to open his mouth.

"My poor baby has a cut on his tongue," Kyungsoo poked at him, laughing when Baekhyun closed his lips just for a pout to form. 

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. It's just so funny," he grumbled under his breath, reaching for Kyungsoo's hands to place them under his shirt. "Okay, could you please kiss me now, I'm getting impa—"

Kyungsoo quickly leaned down to kiss him, shutting Baekhyun up immediately. With his hands still placed under Baekhyun's shirt, he began to run his fingers higher up until he reached his nipples.

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo's shirt to pull him impossibly closer, which only flushed their bodies together. Kyungsoo laughed to himself as he felt Baekhyun's half-hard erection press up against him.

"Call me your princess. Say it again," Baekhyun's breaths were uneven as he rocked his hips up against Kyungsoo's.

"You're so kinky, my goodness," he laughed against Baekhyun's lips, squeezing his bare waist.

"Come on, Soo, please? It turns me on," Baekhyun began to rut harder against Kyungsoo's thigh, shuddering at the friction. He kissed and nipped at Kyungsoo's neck eagerly, waiting for the pet name to slip past his lips.

"Baek, we can't do this. The timing is inappropriate," is what Kyungsoo said instead, grabbing and halting Baekhyun's hips from anymore movement. "The boys are right downstairs. You don't want them hearing your pornographic moans, do you, princess?"

Baekhyun whined and moaned at the same time, dwelling in what just slipped past Kyungsoo's lips. "But I don't care if they hear me. Fuck, they can join if they'd like."

Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun, removing his hands from underneath his shirt. He sat back, up off of Baekhyun, and folded his arms over his chest.

"Baekhyun, I'm not letting them hear us 'get it on' right above them. I don't need Junmyeon-hyung to hear or else there will be consequences."

Baekhyun groaned, turning his head over to stare out of the window. "Gag me then," he suggests with bright eyes, only turning over to look at Kyungsoo when he heard him chuckle.

"Why so needy?" he raised his eyebrows with a smile displayed on his lips. He climbs up off of the bed, grabbing Baekhyun and pulling him up in the process.

"Come on now, we have to go back to join everyone for breakfast."

Baekhyun whines and protests about how he can't show up in front of everyone with his dick straining hard against his sweatpants. Kyungsoo tells him to go quietly jerk off by himself in the bathroom, and leaves a salty and feeling unloved Baekhyun alone to relieve himself.

X

 

It had to be two days later when Kyungsoo finally, finally called Baekhyun princess again, and it was then that Baekhyun had made barfing noises.

"I thought you liked that?" Kyungsoo asked with confusion, flabbergasted.

Baekhyun shrugs, going to grab an apple.

"It's gotten old? I think I'd like to hear you call me daddy instead."

**Author's Note:**

> yall audjfijn dont even get on my head and be like, "ew dont be assuming baekhyun likes to be called princess, he's a guy respect his gender" and stuff like that but i just wanted to say that THIS is all fiction! no, baekhyun probably hates it, idkk but please this was just for fun and a simple, but a little dumb part of my imagination. 
> 
> with that aside, i hope you enjoyed this shjfi i was having hella fun writing it and sorry for the typos I was t i r e d 
> 
> leave kudos and please comment on what exo ship and scenario you'd like to see next because school is out and im ready to write again! 
> 
> d o n t l e a V e me hanging I'm bored and need ideas ;-;-;
> 
> k bye.


End file.
